The Question
by riceflower3
Summary: (Sigh) Shippo just had to pop the ultimate question. And what's this about 'Get Inu-gome Together? O.O … Hey Miroku, is everything set? …yup. Hehehe… things are bound to get interesting. XP Rated M for a very good reason, people! InuXkag
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Estoy aquí de regreso!… (snicker) Guess what I just said. But anyways, I'm back with a new one-shot. (Or rather, three-shot-ish). There will be a deleted scene, cuz when I reread it, it just wouldn't fit, so yeah. XD This is rated M for a very good reason, so yeah. Hehe. :P**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Hey! Stop following me! Lemme alone!**

**(Crashes ensue)**

**Me: (comes onstage looking all raggedy) Damn! (Looks at audience) Don't own Inuyasha, and never will. **

**Some stranger: There she is!**

**Me: O.O;;; AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Runs away)**

* * *

><p>The Question<p>

XxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Shippo snuggled into the warmth of his adoptive mother, debating whether to ask the question or not.

He pondered for a while before finally deciding what to do.

"Haha-ue?"

"What is it, Shippo?" the petite woman asked, looking down at him.

He hesitated before popping the ultimate question.

"How are babies made?"

The effect wad instantaneous.

Kagome paled slightly and Inuyasha got all red as he sputtered slightly while, Sango looked sideways at Miroku, who wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"U-uh, well…" Kagome stammered.

"In order to make a baby, you have to have two people," Miroku interjected smoothly, saving Kagome from having to answer.

"A boy and a girl, preferably. When the girl feels ready, the boy will-"

"What he's trying to say, is that it's pretty complicated, the whole procedure," Sango says tightly, knocking the lecherous monk nearly unconscious.

"Oh."

"…"

"If you can't explain it, can you show me, haha-ue, with Inuyasha? Sango can't, cuz Miroku's sleeping now."

**(A/N: Remember people, little kids are innocent little angels (not!) But they are innocent… most of the time (T T…), so take easy. However, laugh as much as you want. ;) )**

Chaos struck as Kagome turned several shades of red as she tried to look anywhere, but at said hanyou. That same hanyou got even redder and sputtered before finally yelling. "The Hell!"

Miroku snickered in the background, while Sango stared at the scene before them, blinking rapidly. "Well. This is awkward."

"Yes, Sanyo dear, it is."

"…"

"HENTAI!" - guess who

*SLAP*

* * *

><p><strong>Wa-la! Done. So, as you all can probably tell, I was bored, and just messing around with ideas in my head, so yeah. XD<strong>

**So, stay tuned for the deleted scenes! *w***

**:D**

**Kag: …**

**Inu: ****…**

**Me: (raising eyebrow) are y'all okay?**

***blush***

**Me: hmm... ****Miroku, come ere.**

**Miroku: You called?**

**Me: Is everything set for Operation 'Get Inu-gome Together'?**

**Miroku: (grinning) yup.**

**Me: Then let's go!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hehehe… XP**


	2. Operation Get Inu-gome Together begins

**Mwahaha, I'm back! Things will get slightly interesting, ever since that little question. Oh yeah, which reminds me… I won't be able to update this story and my other fanfics for a few days, seeing as I'll be busy in camp. But in the meantime, enjoy! :D**

**P.S. Listening to Cantarella really helps establish the mood, which reminds me once again, that Inuyasha's mind will begin to get slightly dirty. Meh, oh well! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not, by any means, own Inuyasha. However, I do own the plot, as well as 6 manga, 1 ani-manga, and tons and tons of fanarts and fanfics. ;D**

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

Inuyasha and Kagome avoided each other like a cat and a bathtub filled with water. Sango and Miroku watched on with interest.

"Say," Sango whispered softly to him. "Is everything all set?"

Miroku snickered. "Yep. This should turn out to be interesting, especially since today will be the night of the new moon."

"You don't say," Sango said dryly.

XxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Kagome was still avoiding him, which he quickly came to find, was starting to get very irritating.

"Ora, Kagome," he began, then stopped. What now?

Said miko quickly looked at him before turning away, a slight blush staining her cheeks.

Inuyasha blushed as well. "Damn wench, making me think about THAT again," he muttered. Instantly, his mind began conjuring up certain… arousing scenes and images. He instantly felt himself go hard. "Fuck!" He cursed and quickly bounded away from Kagome's intoxicating scent before he did anything rash.

"Damn that runt, damn my body, damn my fucking mind!" he cussed to his heart's content.

"Inuyasha, don't wander too far! Have you forgotten what day it is?" the perverted monk called out to him.

"Shit!" He swore. The damn monk was right. Of all days for it to be the night if the new moon, it had to be today. "Fucking hell!"

He quickly ran in the direction of a nearby stream and completely dunked himself. It was freezing cold, but at least it calmed down the bulge in his pants. For now.

Xxx

The gang (minus Inuyasha) finally arrived at a small village just as the sun was beginning to set. Inuyasha mysteriously appeared behind them, soaking wet and grumpy.

"Welcome back," Miroku said cheerfully before taking in his appearance. Almost immediately, a lecherous grin began to spread across his face. "Trying to calm something down, Inuyasha?"

"Shut up," he snarled at him.

"Does it have anything to do with Miss-"

"I SAID SHUT YOUR FUCKING TRAP, MONK!"

"What's gotten into him?" Kagome whispered to Sango as they both watched a mini battle unfold before them.

The demonslayer sighed and shook her head. "If only you knew, Kagome, if only you knew," she thought.

"Was it because of what I asked earlier?" Shippo innocently asked.

Kagome immediately stiffened at his words, while the fight completely stopped, as Inuyasha was completely frozen up.

"N-no, Shippo-chan, it wasn't because of what you said," Kagome reassured him, a faint blush tainting her cheeks.

"Okay, good… so can you answer my question now?"

Both Sango and Miroku helplessly tried to hold in their laughter as both hanyou and miko broke into a lot of blushing and stammering.

Everyone failed to notice the sun completely sink behind the mountains until they saw Inuyasha begin to pulse as he began to revert into a human.

"Aw crap."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome glared at him.

"What?!" he glared right back.

Kagome took a slight step back as she stared into those dark navy eyes of his. There were emotions fighting for dominance in there, as well as another, which made her blood run hot.

"Ahem."

They both snapped their gazes from each as they looked dumbly at Miroku, who had slightly raised an eyebrow at them. "Is something wrong?"

Both jumped about a mile apart from each other. "Keh. Nothing's wrong, ya damn houshi," a now completely human Inuyasha scoffed.

"If you say so," he said skeptically before falling in line next to Sango. "So how do we begin it?" he whispered to her.

"Well first we have to find a place to lodge in, or else the plan wouldn't work, now would it? After that, I'll suggest that and after a few rounds, you'll do that. It might actually only take a few seconds for us to achieve that goal though, seeing as Inuyasha would most likely pick that than the truth."

"True."

"Oi! What are you two idiots scheming about up there?" came the voice of a disgruntled hanyou-now ningen.

"Nothing!" Miroku called out breezily as Sango stiffened. "What did he just call me?"

XxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

"I still can't believe Miroku actually paid to stay here," commented a shocked Kagome to an equally shocked Inuyasha.

"Feh. I smell something fishy about this," he grumbled as he leaned back against the wall. Without his hanyou senses, he could at least stomach sitting a few feet away from Kagome without inhaling her scent, or worse, her possible arousal. The only problem was that it now left him with more on his mind, and what better way than to immediately start thinking about they way she moves, the way her hair swishes, how hard she grips a certain object with those delicate hands and how it would feel if she wrapped those fingers-

He immediately stopped that certain train of thought, breathing heavily. "What the hell?" He thought incredulously. "Since when do I ever think like that? Shit, I'm becoming even worse that that perverted houshi!"

"Inuyasha?"

He slowly looked at the woman occupying his mind and fantasies before recoiling back. Damn. When did she get so close?

Kagome frowned at him as he tried to scoot away from her. "Is something wrong? I was calling you're name, but you wouldn't answer."

"K-keh. Nothing's wrong, wench-"

All of a sudden, he felt a cool hand on his forehead. "Hmm, you don't have a fever," she muttered, soft, pink lips pursed in concentration.

It took all of Inuyasha's self-control to not ravish her lips right then and there.

Damn, I could really use the help of the damn monk to intervene about now. Which reminds me…

"Hey wench."

"What?"

"Where the hell did Miroku and Sango go?"

Thankfully, Kagome eased away from him as she pondered. "I don't know. They _did_ say that they were gonna check on something."

"Like I said, something smells fishy here."

XxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

"Sango, I found a small room over here!"

Sango quickly jogged over to where Miroku currently was. Peeking inside, she found it big enough to hold at least _two_ people. (Hint hint)

"Perfect," she breathed before feeling something trying to shimmy its way to her butt.

*SLAP*

"You-you," she seethed at a now sheepish Miroku. "Ehehe…"

* * *

><p><strong>Tun tun tun! Operation "Get Inu-gome Together" has just begun! Anyone guess what Miroku and Sango are both planning?<strong>

**Shippo: hey! Why am I barely in this chapter?!**

**Me: (gasps) Shippo-chan, what are you doing here? This is a rated M fanfiction!**

**Shippo:…huh?**

**Me: hold on. (Grabs magical powder. Blows it at Shippo's face)**

**Shippo: huh? Hey, what are- (falls on a cushion, snoring)**

**Me: there. Now, let's have you stay at Auntie' s place in the meantime, ne?**

**R/R! :D**


End file.
